


Tommy, oh my God

by soapeb0ne



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc
Genre: Dream is a manipulative bastard, Emotional Manipulation, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Overprotective Technoblade, Phil actually being a good dad for once, Phil finds out what Dream has done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapeb0ne/pseuds/soapeb0ne
Summary: Phil finds out what Dream has done to Tommy
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 763





	Tommy, oh my God

Phil’s POV

As Phil walked through the portal, he hoped that his son was at home. It had been days since he saw him, and the lack of messages from the younger was extremely concerning. He checked the tent outside, but found nobody. Phil then walked to the walls of Logsteadshire. What he saw was ingrained into his head for the rest of his life. 

Tommy was sat there, his clothes extremely ripped and massive bags under his eyes. His eyes seemed to be drained of all color, replaced with a dark grey. His body was skinny to the point of sickliness. Phil’s heart clenched, angry that he hadn’t come to visit him sooner. The boy must be so hungry and lonely. Phil hadn’t kept his promise to protect his sons when he got to the lands of Dream SMP, and the thought of that haunted him. 

Phil moved closer to the boy, trying to not make too much noise. He sat down next to him and felt Tommy move away slightly. “Tommy, oh my god,” he said, his voice quiet. Tommy looked at Phil with angry, but tired eyes. “Don’t ‘Tommy’ me, you fucking prick,” he said, his brows furrowing, “You didn’t come to my fucking beach party.”

Phil was confused. He never got an invite. As he tried to remember, he heard Tommy angrily yelling at him, rage seething though his words in a way Phil hadn’t seen in a long time from the younger. Tommy planted a finger on Phil’s chest, pushing into him with it. “I can’t even trust my own father. My own fucking father hates me. He cares more about fucking Techno than me,” Tommy screamed. Phil’s anger spiked as he yelled “Tommy, you prick, you’re so fucking difficult!” Tommy’s reaction was something Phil had never seen from the boy ever. 

He went entirely silent. 

Tommy’s eyes went dull. Phil could tell that he was holding back tears. “I’m sorry, Phil,” he said in a quiet voice. This was a red flag to the older blond. Tommy never apologized for yelling. As he realized this, his mind began to race. What had happened to his proud, happy boy? Who had done this to his boy? The question’s answer was apparent. 

Dream. 

That bastard fucked his child up. Phil held back the anger he felt towards the green prick. He put a hand into Tommy’s hair and felt him lean into it. “Oh my god Tommy,” he said quietly, trying to sooth the boy that was suffering from fear, “What has Dream done to you?” With those words, Tommy spilled. He told Phil about his daily armor burning, the constant assurance that they were friends, and the threats of death by the green man that haunted him every night as he slept. By the end of it, he was tightly wrapped in Phil’s arms. “Tommy,” Phil said, piecing everything together, “I think Dream made sure to have everyone never receive their invites. I never got an invitation, Toms.”

Tommy let out a sob as Phil ran a hand through his hair. “Let’s go home, Toms,” Phil said, picking the younger up. He got on his horse, making sure Tommy was comfortable as he held onto Phil’s waist. The two rode through the snow to the small cottage in the tundra. Techno came running out, a bit annoyed to see the red shirt of his younger brother. Phil met his eyes, giving him a worried look and said the words “Tommy is in trouble”. Techno’s eyes softened and he picked his younger brother up, carrying him into his bedroom and wrapping him in blankets. 

Phil waited as Techno wrapped Tommy in the blankets. He knew that at his core, Techno adored Tommy. He loved his brother and was so worried when he left for the lands of Dream SMP with Wilbur. As Techno climbed down the ladder, he sat down next to Phil on the couch. “Phil, what happened to him?” Technos voice was unusually quiet. As Phil explained what had happened to Tommy, caused mostly by Dream, he could feel his son getting angrier by the second. The red in his eyes glowed bright and strong. “I’ll fucking kill him, Phil,” Techno said as Phil ended talking about Dream. The older put a hand on the pig. “Techno, not today. We need to make sure Toms is alright,” Phil said, “I said I was going to protect my family.

And I think it’s time for me to do that.”


End file.
